Dee Vasquez
Dee Vasquez was a minor antagonist in the video game Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. Specifically, she was the secondary antagonist of the Turnabout Samurai chapter. A producer of Global Studios, Vasquez had connections with the local mob which she used to blackmail people. She was also a witness in the murder of actor Jack Hammer. In the live-action Ace Attorney movie, she was portrayed by Miho Ninagawa, while in the anime series, she was voiced by Yurika Hino in Japanese and Janelle Lutz in the English dub. History In 2011, Vasquez witnessed a fight between Jack Hammer and a fellow actor named Manuel. An accident occurred shortly after when Hammer accidentally (later revealed to actually have been on purpose) pushed Manuel on sharp fences, which impaled and killed him. Due to Vasquez's mob contact, the accident never leaked to the press. Vasquez used said accident to blackmail Hammer later on. ''Turnabout Samurai'' Five years after the death of Manuel, Vasquez produced the popular kids' show Steel Samurai, in which Will Powers played the titular main character, and Jack Hammer played the main antagonist, the Evil Magistrate. By the time of the airing of the show, Hammer had become fed up of being Vasquez's puppet and decided to exact revenge upon her. He then dressed in the Steel Samurai's costume and confronted Vasquez on Studio 2. After the subsequent fight, Hammer died after being impaled on the same fence that had killed Manuel five years earlier. Despite the killing being in self-defense, Vasquez, with the help of director Sal Manella, moved the body to Studio 1 and dressed it in the Evil Magistrate's costume, making it look like Powers had murdered him using the Samurai Spear. Phoenix Wright, with help from his assistant, Maya Fey, defended Powers in court and managed to prove Vasquez guilty of involuntary manslaughter (the only manslaughter in Phoenix's entire career). It is unknown what happened to her afterwards. Personality Vasquez was one of the calmer witnesses ever in the series. She rarely got angry, even under the pressure of being suspected as the culprit. Whether this was due to her affiliations with the local mob is not confirmed. Vasquez had angry reactions here and there but even after she was proven guilty, she quickly returned to her normal self, accepting defeat. She also seemed to care about Manuel, being openly horrified after witnessing his death and presumably blackmailed Hammer as a form of revenge. Breakdown In her breakdown, Vasquez has a slight outburst in which she starts to tremble and eventually snaps her pipe in half, returning to her usual calm demeanor shortly after. Gallery Dee Vasquez.gif|Dee Vasquez taking a puff out of her pipe Trivia *Vasquez is the first female Ace Attorney villain to be defeated by Phoenix (as April May is counted as more of a regular witness and an unwilling accomplice to a crime, not an out-and-out culprit or villain). Navigation Category:Female Category:Blackmailers Category:Ace Attorney Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mobsters Category:Gangsters Category:Imprisoned Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Liars Category:Incriminators Category:Leader Category:Tragic Category:Affably Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Anime Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:In Love Category:Remorseful Category:TV Show Villains Category:Criminals Category:Movie Villains